Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera The Beginning
by FuuMegami
Summary: Weeks one through two of this fanfiction soap opera
1. Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Epis...

## Ai No Senshi Sailor Moon

This is a Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing/Tenchi/Dragon Ballz soap Opera kind of story. 

Character list:   
  


The richest family in the whole town is the Tsukino family. Father; Goku, mother; Setsuna, son; Tenchi, daughter; Usagi and their youngest daughter ChibiUsa Tenchi's Fiancée 

; Ayeka and her mother Washu. And Usagi's boyfriend Heero and Heero's mother Reoko. 

The Barton family are your normal middle class family living in a cookie cutter style house in the clean sweet little neighborhood. Father; Trowa, son; Andrew, mom; Makoto, son2; Gohon and son3: Duo. 

The Chiba family are also middle class. The mother; Michiru, is the Tsukino family's maid. The son; Mamoru is a police officer and helps pay the bills in the family house. Their father is dead. Also living in the house are Michiru's daughters Ami and Bulma. 

The Chang family are middle class and the mother Chichi owns a dress shop where she works. Wufei helps out whenever he can, dubbing him as a sweet and helpful husband. They have two daughters; Rei and Kiyone. 

Ten'ou Haruka works at the Chang Dress shop also. Her husband mysteriously disappeared two years ago leaving her to provide for her daughters Minako and Hotaru. 

Mrs and Mr Winner died in a horrid car crash a year ago. And ever since Trunks and Quatre have done all they can to stick together and provide for themselves and their little sister Sasami.   
  


**Introduction:** This soap opera like story is called: Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon. The story takes place in the small town in Japan where good and evil fight. But fighting monsters who attack the town is not the only fighting. Fighting for love and affection is also going on. Welcome to the story.   
  


The son shone down on the girl with blonde hair and pigtails. She sat on a bench in the town park. Chiba Mamoru was in total awe, she had to be an angel he thought. He was dying to go over and talk to her, but just couldn't bring himself to approach the angel. The girl on the bench noticed Mamoru staring at her. She smiled at him and stood up. He took a deep breath, then a chance. 

He walked up to her and said, "I couldn't help but notice you sitting over there. You looked like, and still do, like an angel from above. Would you grace me with your presence and come to the arcade to get a soda?" 

She laughed, and it made his heart dance. "I'd like to know your name first." 

"Sorry! My name is Chiba Mamoru." He replied. 

She smiled again. "I'm Tsukino Usagi." 

_"From the richest family in town?!"_ He said to himself. 

_"The song of the house keeper? And yet it couldn't hurt to get one soda with him. Heero will never know. He's too busy working on his latest case as a lawyer."_ She said to herself. 

They were both smiling. 

_"She has a very rich boyfriend."_ Mamoru reminded himself. 

"So, how 'bout that soda?" Asked Usagi. 

"Sure," he replied.   
  


Next scene   
  


Duo and Quatre were sparing in the park under the sun. And Minako, Bulma and Kiyone were watching. 

"Ooh those two are so delicious!" Said Kiyone. 

"Ahh but I love Duo's bad boy rap," said Minako. 

"Yeah, Quatre is such a good boy. I mean he and his brother work part time so they can keep themselves in an apartment along with their little sister Sasami." Said Bulma. 

The boys took a break. 

"I'm gonna to talk to Quatre," said Kiyone. 

The others gave her a funny look. 

"Sister, I think you need glasses," said Minako. 

Kiyone ignored them and went to Quatre. "Hey what's up?" She asked. 

"Umm nothing, but who are you?" He replied. 

"Chang Kiyone." She replied. 

"Oh ok."   
  


Next scene   
  


Tenchi and his Fiancée Aeyka were at a wedding dress store. They had been there for two hours. 

"Do you like the slim pink white and purple dress?" She asked him for the fifth time. 

"Yes sweetie." He replied. 

Then his cell phone rang, "hello?" 

The call was from his father. He wanted him to come home and meet with Ayeka's mother Washu. They had some company busyness to work one before the merger was final. 

"Ayeka, I gotta go, I've got some company busyness to attend to." Tenchi said. 

"Ok," she replied. Then kissed him on the cheek. 

He left the shop and started down the white side walk. He bumped into a girl because he wasn't paying attention. 

"Oh sorry my mind is else where today, are you all right?" He asked the girl. 

"Yeah, yeah no problem." She replied. 

He walked on. The girl's best friend ran up. 

"Wow, that was Tsukino Tenchi!" Exclaimed Ami. 

Relena nodded, "if only he wasn't in love with that ditzy girl Ayeka." Said Relena regretful. 

Ami nodded. "So, how 'bout instead we go study for next months test?" Suggested Ami.   
  


Next scene   
  


Usagi had never been to an arcade. Whenever she had wanted to play video games her father bought her the game system and games. The arcade also had a place to eat. 

"So, you umm come here often?" Asked Mamoru. 

"Yeah all the time." She lied. 

He knew she was lying. They talked for a while about pretty much nothing. But it was nice. With Mamoru she felt a little more relaxed. Upper class has to be so careful about everything. They way the site, eat, breath talk. Whatever. But middle class, they're not trash, but they don't have to worry as much. Least not in her eyes. 

Then she started to think about Heero. And then about the fact that he had asked her to meet him at the Moon & Star first class restaurant, and she had five minutes to get there. 

"Oh sorry I must excuse myself. Nice to meet you, thank you for the drink. Good day." She said before running off. 

"Damn, I'm always late." 

When she finally got to the Moon & Star Heero was waiting for her. 

"I'm sorry I was out and I lost track of the time." She said. 

"Oh Usako, you're always late," he said laughing. 

She smiled. 

"Usako, I've known you since I was ten, you've always been a big part of my life. And now I would like to ask you, will you marry me?" 

Her eyes lit up, "yes of course Heero!" She replied as she kissed him. 

He put a ring on her finger.   
  
  
  


Ok whatdaya think? Should I keep going? I mean there are more characters and the stories only just starting. But review and if ya like it I'll write more.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Epis...

Ok first off yeah I did kinda base this on **_Passions_** the NBC day time soap. It's the only one I watch so it's what I've got to fallow.   
  


Episode Two   
  


Summery of the first Episode: Mamoru believes he's found an angel, and that angel is Usagi. Kiyone talks to Quatre hoping to start something with him. Tenchi and his Fiancee go shopping for a wedding gown. And Usagi's boyfriend, Heero asks her to marry him, and she accepts!   
  


We open to Kiyone talking to Quatre. 

"You think maybe after you're done you'd like to get a burger? With me?" 

He smiled, "I'd love to. But I've got to take a rain check I have to work in half an hour." He replied. 

Her face fell. He didn't notice as he wiped his sweaty face with a towel. 

"I'll see you Kiyone, and remember that rain check." He said as he picked up his stuff. 

"Sure, I'll call you to night ne?" 

He nodded and then walked off. She was dazed. She had Quatre's word that they'd go out! This was more than she expected, he sure wasn't playing hard to get! She went back to her friends who couldn't wait to hear what had happened. 

"He has to work now, so we can't go out today." Said Kiyone. 

Bulma cut in. "Uhg! Good boys equal bad." 

"He said he'd take rain check and I said I'd call him tonight." Kiyone finished. 

Now they were surprised.   
  


Next scene   
  


Tenchi opened the door to his mansion. They mansion was classic, expensive nick-nacks every where. They were all clean. The marble floor sparkled. The angel statue carved from ivory sat in the middle of the room. He walked into they enormous library where his father and Ayeka's mother were waiting. 

"Hi dear," said Washu. 

Tenchi nodded and sat down in one of the brown leather chairs. 

"This merger will be brilliant, and then there's the wedding. This will be one they will talk about for years to come." Said Washu. 

"But now we need to get down to busyness." Said Goku as he fixed his tie. 

"Yes," said Tenchi as he opened his brief case and took out a stack of papers.   
  


Next scene   
  


Tenchi and Usagi's mother Setsuna sat reading over some papers that she usually kept locked up in her personal safe. The papers that hold the truth to Usagi's Paternity. The truth of her who her real father was. She had a father that Setsuna loved so much. Unlike Goku. She loathed him with a passion! She had only married him because her father ordered her too. She was the mayors daughter. It was good for the town, she couldn't marry a middle class man. But she loved him. 

"Oh Trowa. If only you knew Usagi is yours. Then you'd leave Makoto and come back to me." Said Setsuna. 

"Mother?" Said Tenchi as he knocked on her bed room door. 

"Yes dear?" Said Setsuna. 

"Heero's mother Reoko is here to see you." He replied. 

"Oh ok tell her I'll meet her in the parlor." Replied Setsuna. 

She locked the papers up in her safe again and went down stairs. She looked very elegant in her dark green dress. And she looked like her mind was else where. 

"Setsuna dear, my son just asked your daughter to marry him! And she said yes!" Said Reoko. 

"All our work finally paid off huh? They are the same class, and they love each other." Said Setsuna smiling. 

"Ohhh another family wedding! Two in one year Setsuna!" Said Reoko. 

"It will be an amazing busyness deal," said Goku. 

"Oh shut up Goku. They love each other and that's all that matters." Said Setsuna. 

"Oh you and your love. Love never lasts. Money does and that's where my heart is." Said Goku. 

She shook her head.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Usagi and Heero sat down to their early dinner. She sat up straight picked up her salad fork and started eating. He picked up his fork and paused, watching Usagi. She was so beautiful. Her finishing school did help. She knew just how to be a classy woman. Perfect for him. He could marry nothing less. 

Suddenly screams were heard from outside. Usagi stood up Heero nodded. He knew what she had to do. He knew her secret, she was Sailor Moon. He would cover for her as he always did. 

She ran out to the alley way and transformed. An ice monster was attacking people freezing them in the streets. 

"Stop right there!" Yelled Sailor Moon. "I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!" 

The monster, a snow dancer, just cooed in the way that they do and continued to freeze people. 

"They usually listen." Grumbled Sailor Moon. 

"Look out!" Yelled a man. 

She ducked just in time for an ice blast to miss her. She looked around to see a man in a tuxedo and a mask. 

"Freezing angels is not allowed, go back to the ice land you come from!" The masked man said. 

"Why don't you get lost cape boy? I can handle this myself." Said Sailor Moon. 

He was surprised. "An attitude huh? After I saved your ass?" 

"Yeah, got a problem with that bub?" She replied with a leer. 

She pulled out her Cutie Moon Rod, "Moon Princess Halation!" She called. 

The snow dancer was blown apart. 

"Good day ma'am." Replied the masked man. 

"Yeah whatever." She replied.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Ayeka walked into the Chang family Dress shop. "May I help you?" Said Mrs. Chang. 

"Yes I hope you can. I'm looking for a wedding gown, and since I have yet to find one in a store that I like, I was wondering if you would make me one." Said Ayeka. 

"I'm sure I can, what would you like?" Asked Mrs. Chang. 

"Something slender and long, a very pale blue, no sleeves, blue gloves would be perfect. The Vail should also be a pale blue." said Ayeka. 

"I'm sure I could make that," replied Mrs. Chang. 

"Could you have it for me in about a month?" 

Mrs. Chang nodded. 

"Thank you ever so much. Excuse my while I call my fiancee and tell him I have finally found my dream dress!" Said Ayeka excitedly. 

She dialed his number and waited for him to pick up. When he did she told him all about how the Chang Dress Shop would make her dress.   
  


Next Scene 

Mamoru walked into the front door to an empty house. Or so he thought. Bulma was home he could tell by the sound of the Backstreet Boys new album Black & Blue blasting. He covered his ear with a pillow. He had an hour before he had to go to work. He had night shift guarding the Tsukino property. 

He fell asleep and dreamt of Usagi. In the dream he heard her mother saying she could never marry someone not of her class. It was just not going to happen. When he woke up, he knew the dream was right. She wasn't his class. And her boyfriend Heero was. But he was bitter over it. He knew Heero would take good care of her. Not that she couldn't herself, being Sailor Moon. Yeah he knew. Hard not to know. 

"What are you doing laying on the coach? You're supposed to be at work." Said Bulma. 

He looked at his watch. "Damn I gotta get changed first." 

While standing guard he noticed that Heero's car was in the Tsukino's drive way. Or at least one of them. Then he saw Heero step out and walk around the car. He opened Usagi's door for her. The outside lights reflected off what looked to be a diamond ring on her finger. Mamoru smiled. He would soon hear that they were engaged. That time he took her to get a soda meant nothing to her, and he knew it. 

_"Girls are like buses," _He said to himself. _"There's always another one coming if you miss one. Unless it's after ten."_   
  


Well? What do you think? Should I keep going, or is this gonna end at Episode Two? Review and let me know.   
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Epis...

Ok so someone suggested that I make this a Gohon/Usa fic. Hmmm I kinda have set it up so that Usagi's about 20 and Gohon's in his early teens, 12-13. I was kinda thinking of pairing him with either Hotaru or Sasami. Preferences anyone? But I will think about doing a seperate Usagi and Gohon fic if anyone wants that. Just on vote and I'll start one. Oh and as you read on about Usagi, fear not, I knew what I'm doing! So no mean flames. I mean you can say you don't like what's going on. But like I said, it's a lot like _**Passions**_.  
Episode Three  
  
Summery of **episode 2**: Setsuna has been keeping a secret from her family, one that would tear it apart. Quatre and Kiyone plan on going out. Ayeka goes to the Chang family Dress Shop to find that they can make her dream dress. Usagi transformes into Sailor Moon to do battle with a snow dancer monster. And Mamoru has a dream that reminds him that Usagi is first class.  
  
The episode starts with Ami in her room staring at a pen and mini computer that she had found on her wooden dresser. She picked up the pen and fingered it. It wasn't a normal pen. And it's wasn't her sister's either.   
  
"Where could this have come from?" She wondered.  
  
She turned the computer on. It was cute, but it seamed to be some sort of super computer.   
  
"I brought them to you. You are Sailor Mercury." Said a voice.  
  
Ami turned around and stared in utter amazement.  
  
Next Scene  
  
Kiyone nervously picked up her silver cordless phone. She ran her fingers over the buttons. Then she pulled a piece of paper out of the back of her dark blue denim jeans. She bit down on her lip. She took a deep breath and placed the piece of paper on her green bed cover. Then she dialed Quatre's number. Her heart raced as the phone rang, once, twice and then someone picked up.  
"Hello?" Said a voice that belonged to a young girl.  
  
"Hi, this is Kiyone, may I please speak to your brother Quatre?"   
  
"Sure hang on a moment." She replied.   
  
Seconds later Quatre picked up. "Hey I just go in the door. What's up?"  
  
"Yeah I wanted to know if we can set up a date sometime." She replied.  
  
"Well, are you free tomorrow? It's Sunday and I don't work then." He replied.  
  
"Yeah tomorrow is great!" She replied.  
  
"Ok I'll swing by your house at, one and we'll go to the coffee shop on the second floor of the arcade ne?" He said.  
  
"Sounds great."

  
Next Scene  
  
Usagi and Heero walked through the door and were greeted by their family. She showed off her diamond ring, God only knows how much it cost.   
  
"Well my son we must be getting home now, you'll see your fiancee tomorrow." Said his mother.  
He kissed her on the cheek and the two of them left.   
  
"Wow sis, I didn't think you'd ever get married." Said Tenchi slyly.   
  
She gave him a shove.  
  
"I mean seeing how much you hate being first class. You wined your way through finishing school. Everyone wants to be you. You have dresses that you wear once, that cost more than some people's cars." Tenchi said.  
  
She laughed and moved her ring around on her finger.   
  
"Did Ayeka find the dress she was looking for?" Asked Usagi.  
  
"Yes, the Chang Dress Shop is going to make her a dress. She utterly thrilled. Which thrills me."   
  
She smiled and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"I've had a long day, I'm going to retire for the night." Said Usagi.  
  
"Sleep well my darling," said Setsuna as she kissed her on the top of the head.  
  
Usagi walked up the long flight of stairs to the second floor. She trailed her fingers on the shiny dark red wood of the railing as she went. When she got to her room she changed into a pink night gown. Then she sat on her window seat with her diary. She picked up a pen and opened the book. Just as she opened it she happened to glance out the window.  
  
"Is that who I think it is?" She whispered.  
  
She looked closer. There were two men, as always, standing at the estates gates guarding. One of them was the guy she had met in the park. He was talking with the other guard. He was kinda cute. But then again, she was now an engaged woman!   
  
  
Next Scene   
  
"You just said something, did you not?" Ami said.  
  
The black cat with a golden crescent moon on it's forehead nodded.  
  
"My name is Luna. And you are Ami, Sailor Mercury. Hold up your pen and say, "Mercury Star Make-up!"  
  
Ami's eyes went back to a more normal size and she nodded. Hey do as the cats says.   
  
"Mercury Star Make-up!" She called.  
  
She transformed into Sailor Mercury.   
  
"You are to aid Sailor Moon when she is in need or your help durning battles." Said Luna.  
  
"Who is this Sailor Moon?" Asked Ami.  
  
"She is fighting the dark side. Defending love and justice." Replied Luna.  
  
Ami sat down on her bed next to the cat. This all had to sink in for a moment. Then she had to analize it. There had to be more to this. Had she hit her head? But when? Was she going nuts?  
  
Next Scene  
  
Setsuna sat alone in her room. Hold a framed picture of Trowa. She longed to tell him the secret she had kept since Usagi was conceived. If she told him now, he would leave Makoto. He has always said his kids come before anything else. Surely Usagi was important too.   
  
"I wish Trowa you could share in this celebration! Our daughter is engaged to her long time love. As we should have been." Said Setsuna.  
  
She ran her fingers over the picture. She pictured in her mind that she and Trowa were still together. She imagined wiath it would be like to tell him that they have a child. What his reaction would be. How he would take her in his arms and tell her he loves her. And he would walk Usagi down the isle, now Goku. Oh how she wished.  
  
Next Scene  
  
Usagi tossed and turned in her sleep. A dream of a passionate kiss. One not with Heero. The words "I love you" were said. "Forever" was the reply. It was all blurry. Fast. And yet. . . She sat up gasping for air.  
  
"What going on with me?" She asked herself.   
  
She wiped the sweat from her face.   
  
"It must just be I'm scared that when I get married, it's forever. And that I'm done playing the fields so to speak." She said aloud. "And Mamoru just happened to be there cause he was the last real guy I saw today."  
  
Usagi had majored in spsychology and one of the fanciest Universities in all of France where she went to school.  
  
She got up and looked out the window. Mamoru and the other guard were still there. Just standing there. They looked tired. She slipped on her robe and slippers and walked down stairs. What was she doing? She dissarmed the alarms and went outside into the cool night air. Her slippers made a soft sound on the perfectly cut bricks of the walk way.  
  
Mamoru wearled around and pointed his gun at her. When he realized it was her he apologized.  
  
"Could I just talk to you for a second?" She asked.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"In private?" She added.  
  
"Uhhhh."  
  
She pulled him to the side of the house.  
  
"Look umm Usagi-san I really should get back to my job, and you should get back into that house of yours and. .."   
  
She pulled him close and kissed him deeply. Not knowing what had come over her. This wasn't like her. And yet they stayed in that embrace for a while. Taken away by the romance of the full moon shining down with a cool blue. She then pulled away.  
  
"I'm, I'm very sorry. I don't know what came over me." She said blushing.  
  
"It must be the moon."  
"I beg you not to breath a word of this to anyone. My dear boyfriend asked me to marry him today. And I accepted." She said.  
  
"Congratulations." He replied.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"And you'll marry him with no regrets ne?" Mamoru said with a smile.  
  
"Of course and again, I'm sorry."  
  
Unknown to Usagi, her brother's fiancee was watching from Tenchi's bed room.   
  
****now here's the question for all of you, should Ayeka tell Heero about what happened? Or should she keep it a secret? It's up to you guys to decide!**  
**  



	4. Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Epis...

Last time on _**Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon**_: Ami gets her powers from a talking cat. Kiyone and Quatre plan a date for the next day. Usagi and Mamoru kiss, and Ayeka see's them!   
  


Episode Four   
  


A moving van pulled up in front of the house next door to the Barton's. It was a pretty big van and it caught Gohon's eye. A blue Station Wagon pulled into the drive way. A woman with black hair stepped out of the car. Next came a tall man, with long silver hair, and a white face mask. Then a girl with blue hair who's eyes kept darting back and forth. And last was a little boy with a monkey tail. 

"Hey mom! Dad! We've got new neighbors!" He yelled. 

Trowa came into the room. "Well then, let's go say Hidy-ho to our new neighbors!" He said as he half skipped to the door. 

"I'll bring one of my fresh-just-out-of-the-oven-blue-berry-pies." Said Makoto. 

Andrew and Duo came down stairs. 

"I'd love to help with unloading the truck before I go to church!" Said Andrew. 

Duo rolled his eyes. 

"Hello," said Trowa to his new neighbors. 

The silver haired man gave him a side ways glance. "I'm Peacecraft, but Zechs is what you MUST call me." 

"Ok, I'm Barton Trowa. This is my wife, Makoto. And our three sons, Gohon, Duo, and Andrew." 

Zechs narrowed his eyes, got down on his hands and knees, and sniffed the ground. "Ahhh, have you smelled the dirt here? There's no chemicals in it. Ahhh." Said Zechs. 

"Don't mind him, my name is Hilde." 

"I'm Maren, most of the time." 

"And I'm Goten! And I love feet!" 

His mother pulled out a baking pan outta no where and wacked him over the head with it.   
  


(Opening credits, the one where they just show clips of the show and play the show's theme song) 

~Here is_** Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon's**_ Theme song~ By Westlife there website is: http://www.westlife.co.uk 

Everybody's looking for that something 

one thing that makes it all complete 

You find it in the strangest places 

Places you never knew it could be   
  


Some find it on the face of their children 

Some find it in their lovers eyes 

Who can deny the joy it brings 

When you find that special thing 

You're flying without wings   
  


Some find it sharing every morning 

Some in their solitary loves 

You find it in the works of others 

A simple line can make you laugh or cry   
  


You find it in the deepest friendship 

The kind you cherish all your life 

And when you know how much that means 

You've found that special thing 

You're flying without wings   
  


So impossible as they may seam You've got to fight for every dream 

'Cause who's to know 

Which one you let go 

Would have mad you complete   
  


Well for me it's waking up beside you 

To watch the sun rise on your face 

To know that I can say I love you 

At any given time or place 

It's little things that only I know 

Those are the things that make you mine 

And it's like flying without wings 

'Cause you're my special thing 

I'm flying without wings   
  


You're the place my life beings 

And you'll be where it ends 

I'm flying without wings 

And that's the joy you bring 

I'm flying without wings   
  


**That was the full version, normally I'll only use the first part an the chorus**   
  
  
  


Next Scene   
  


Heero was in his mansion's basement bowing before a full length mirror. He prayed to the woman who was trapped inside the mirror. Queen Neherenia. He had all the money and things he could ask for. But he wanted real power! He had the power to light fires by only concentrating. These are the things that Neherenia can give him. And all she asks in return is that he find the brightest Star Seed for her! 

"Neherenia, what shall I do for you today?" Asked Heero. 

"Take the Kaleidoscope and search again. This time checking a girl from the Chang Dress Shop. Chang Rei. She may have the Star Seed I'm looking for." Replied Neherenia. 

"As you wish. But if I may, what will happen when I find this bright Star Seed carrier? You won't do them any harm, will you?" Asked Heero. 

"No. I will just take their Star Seed. It's like taking out their tonsils, they don't need them." Replied Neherenia. 

Heero nodded. 

"Once I have the Star Seed I can get out of this mirror, finally freed from the curse that the evil Queen put on me." Said Neherenia. 

(Flash back) 

_A woman with a crescent moon on her forehead kissing a baby. _

_"Selenity, my pretty girl. I'm truly glad you were born." "Now, let us celebrate. Everyone, come in!" _

_A large mirror is on the wall. Nephrenia's mirror, it's in the Queen's room. _

_Four small girls in sailor suits run into the room. _

_"Congratulations, Queen!" _

_"I've been waiting for you," says Queen Selenity. "Mercury! Mars! Jupiter! Venus! The four guardians of Princess Selenity!" _

_They kneel to her. _

_"Queen, we have been eagerly awaiting this time. We shall devote our lives to protecting her! So that someday, she may be Queen." _

_"Soon, she will grow, and catch up to you," says the Queen. "It shall be fun. I wonder what kind of princess she'll become." _

_People come to the Queen, bringing gifts. _

_"Queen, a gift!" _

_"Congratulations!" _

_"Here's a gift!" _

_A dark woman, cloaked in shadow, enters the room. _

_"I, too, have a gift," she says. _

_The four girls run between her and the baby. _

_"For the biggest celebration on the moon," Nephelenia says, "I was the only one not invited." _

_There was a single uninvited guest. She came trailing black shadows. That was the very inhabitant of the world of darkness!_

_"Polluter of the holy palace!" shouts Venus. "Who are you!?" _

_"Well," says Nephelenia. "Even I live on the moon. But I come from the depths of the moon." _

_"You lie!" says Jupiter. "You don't live on the moon!" _

_"That's right!" says Mars. "You crept into this planet in secret, to spread your darkness as an incarnation of bewitching evil!" _

_"Uninvited guest," says the Queen. "If you are looking for peace, and want to stay on this planet, we shall welcome you. But, I shall not allow you to bring the darkness of evil to this planet!" _

_"That's funny," says Nephelenia. "You, too, were brought to this planet from far across the galaxy. Are not our origins the same? Queen, the darkness is necessary. If you will simply take my hand... If you will accept the darkness..."_

_"Stranger!" shouts Mercury. "Begone this instant!" _

_"Where there is light, there is darkness. The darkness calls to the light, and the light shall call to the darkness again!!" _

_Nephelenia begins glowing with power. _

_Queen Selenity grasps the crescent moon wand, and holds it out at her. Nephelenia is absorbed into the Mystical Silver Crystal. "I seal you!" the Queen says. "Forever inside the world of darkness!" _

_She points the wand at the large mirror, and Nephelenia is spewed into it, locked inside. _

_"A present in celebration!" Nephelenia says. "That you should receive my beautiful curse! Before long, this kingdom shall perish. The beautiful Princess shall die without inheriting the throne. That is my present! And when my curse is fulfilled, the Silver Millennium shall be destroyed." _

(End of flash back) (the flash back is from the **manga**, **not** the **anime**. But it exists.)   
  
  
  


Next Scene   
  


Minako rummaged around in her back pack looking for her favorite lip stick, but instead found her transformation pen. The night before she had been visited by a talking cat, who gave her the pen, telling her she was Sailor Venus. The white cat was no sound asleep on her pillow. 

She gave up looking for the lip stick and closed up her back pack. She started on her walk to along with the rest of her family. She noticed a moving van in front of the house next door the Bartons. At church she ran into the new girl. 

"Hi! I'm Minako!" She said flashing her bright smile. 

"I shouldn't be here." Replied the girl. 

"Oh?" 

"The voices in my head are telling me to go home and clean the guns." She replied in a far off voice. 

Minako backed up and ran off to find a nun. 

The girl continued down the hall staring off into space.   
  
  
  


Next Scene   
  


Rei was helping her mother with Lady Ayeka's wedding gown. She hummed softly as she worked. She didn't notice the kitty that was watching her. 

"Hello Rei." Said a voice. 

Rei looked up and saw a cat. She did a double take. 

"Oh man, I've been working to hard, I just thought that cat said hi." Rei said shaking her head. 

"You are Sailor Mars, and the other Senshi will need you. Evil is a upon us and we must fight back else lose our planet." Said the cat. 

"Hells bells what are you saying cat? How are you saying it?!" Yelped Rei. 

"I'm saying that you must take this Transformation Pen, and when you're needed hold up the pen and say, "Mars Star Make-up!'" Replied the cat. 

She nodded. Some how she knew she could trust, the uh, cat. Well, she did. And she took the pen and put it in her pocket. 

"My name is Luna, and I am Sailor Moon's guardian cat. And you are also one of her guardians." 

"Who is she?" Asked Rei. 

"That will be revealed in due course." Replied Luna.   
  


Next Scene   
  


After church Gohon was in the park trying to float a boat in the lake. 

"Whatcha up to?" Asked a girl. 

"Trying to get this boat to float, but it keeps tipping over." Replied Gohon. 

"Well have you tried putting something inside the boat to weigh it down? It seams your sails weigh more than the boat." Replied the girl. 

"Oh, yeah, you're right." He said. 

She handed him a rock. "Try this." 

He did and the boat no longer fell over on it's side, and the breeze was just enough for it to start moving. 

"Thanks, what's your name?" Asked Gohon. 

"Winner Sasami." She replied. 

"I'm Barton Gohon. And you're pretty smart." He replied. 

"Thanks. Can't say the same for you," she said laughing. 

He rolled his eyes. 

"Want to come to my place?" Asked Sasami. "My brother Trunks is making chocolate cookies." 

"Oh well if there's cookies I'm coming!" Said Gohon. 

"Yay, it's a date," she said giggling. 

"Date? Hey now wait just one cotton picking-" she cut him off with a kiss. 

He kissed her back. 

"C'mon let's go get some cookies." Said Sasami with a smile. 

"Yes Ma'am!" He replied as he grabbed his boat out of the water.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Ayeka rolls over in bed and shakes Tenchi awake. His eyes open and he smiles. "Mornin'" he says sleepily. 

"Morning love, did you sleep well?" 

He nodded his head. 

She stared up at the ceiling thinking about what she had seen that night. _Should she tell Heero? Did he have the right to know? And did Usagi have a right to keep it a secret?_

"Hey, what are you thinking of?" Asked Tenchi. 

"Well, first you must promise me you won't tell anyone what I have to tell you." Replied Ayeka. 

"Promise," replied Tenchi. 

"Well, last night, I couldn't sleep, so I was looking out at the moon. But when I looked closely outside the window, there was your sister, kissing Chiba Mamoru. And I'm debating over weather or not I should tell Heero. Doesn't he have the right to know? And doesn't she have the right to her privacy?" 

"Are you sure you saw right? It was dark after all." 

"Oh I'm sure." She said. 

"Well then, I think that we should tell him. He has a right to know. That way they can talk it out before they're married." Said Tenchi. 

Ayeka kissed him. "You're so smart Tenchi."   
  


*Anyone got an idea for theme songs for the different characters?? If so what songs??* 


	5. Ai no Sehsi Sailor Moon sopa opera Episo...

Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera now has a website! [http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/ainosenshisoap][1] check it out and sign the guest book!  


Episode Five   
  
On the last Episode of _**Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon**_: the new neighbor's are nuts! Heero bows to Neherenia and does her bidding! Rei gets her powers as Sailor Mars, and Gohan meets Sasami!  
  
Neherenia is alone in her mirror. Once she has the Star Seed she will be able to leave. And cover the world with darknenss, all without losing her youthful beauty.  
  
"Once I again Queen I will take Heero was my king. For no other man has surved me as he has." Said Neherenia.  
  
Next Scene   
  
Quatre rang Kiyone's door bell. He was holding five yellow roses in white tissue paper behind his back. Kiyone opened the door.  
  
"There's are for you," he said as he took roses out from behind his back.  
  
"Ohhh Quatre, they're beautiful!" She cooed.  
  
He smiled.   
  
"Let's go," she suggested.  
  
They started walking. Kiyone was so excited she didn't say anything to him at first.  
  
"So, how was your day?" She asked.  
  
"Fine actually, I have no work to day. So I got to sleep in. Ya know teenage boys don't get up before noon if they can help it." He replied.  
  
"I went to church." Said Kiyone.  
  
He smiled. "I'm just so tired all the time. But if going to church makes you a Christian, then does going to a garage make you a car?"   
  
"Hmm. . ." she trailed off thinking about it. "Good point."  
  
Kiyone almost walked right past the arcade because she was too busy staring at Quatre thinking about how cute he is.  
  
"Umm Kiyone, were here." He said waving a hand in her face.  
  
"Oh yeah sorry." She said.  
  
He held the door open for her.  
  
  
(Opening credits with theme song)  
  
Everybody's looking for that something  
one thing that makes it all complete  
You find it in the strangest places  
Places you never knew it could be  
  
Some find it on the face of their children  
Some find it in their lovers eyes  
Who can deny the joy it brings   
When you find that special thing  
You're flying without wings  
  
(Show's back)  
  
Next Scene   
  
Heero, doing as he has been told by Neherenia, goes to the Chang Dress Shop. He walked in with the kaildascope in his back pocket. He always felt nevouse when he went in search of a Star Seed. He felt like he was doing soemthing wrong. And yet Neherenia said it was ok. He spotted his target, a girl named Rei. She was working on Ayeka's dress this would only take a moment anyway.  
  
"Excuse me young lady, but could I speak to you for a moment?" Asked Heero.   
  
Rei was getting evil dark vibes. They weren't exactly from Heero himself, but from something that he had been around. She turned around quickly holding the sewing scissors in self defence.   
  
"Whoa I'm just here to see what you have in the way of wedding dresses." Said Heero.  
  
She put the scissors on the front desk. "We make whatever you want." Replied Rei.  
  
"Oh well how about umm bright green?" He asked.  
  
She turned around to get the sampler album off the shelf. While she was donig that he quickly took out his kalidascope out and scanned her without her knowing. "Nope." He said as he put it back in his pocket.  
  
"What?" Said Rei.  
  
"Nope. Not green. I wanted, yellow!"  
  
Rei gave him a funny look. "Well then sir, I will get out the yellow samplers."   
  
"No!" He shouted.  
  
Rei gritted her teeth and made a fist. She started to breath deeply trying to calm herself. But this man made it very hard.  
  
"I think, since I'm not the bride, I'll come back and bring my fiancee."  
  
Rei nodded.  
  
Heero left and sighed with relief. That was a close one. He though. But it's all fine thanks to my quick thinking. He said smiling.  
  
Now he was off to visit Usagi, they needed to talk more about the wedding. He was hoping to get married next month, the same time as Tenchi and Ayeka. Maybe a double wedding. He had spoken to Ayeka about that and she thought it was a good idea.  
  
Next Scene  
  
Sasami and Gohon at the table eating fresh chocolate chip cookies. Sasami was playing **S Club 7**'s new album.  
  
"Do you like **S Club 7**?" She asked him.  
  
"Umm. Well, I guess, this is my first time hearing them though." He replied.  
  
"Their TV show is so funny!" She said.  
  
"Cool."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Do you have a Nintendo?" He asked.  
  
She shook her heard. "Nope. We sold it. I mean we're not poor but my brothers say every penny counts. That's why I got a job all by myself to pay for the CD. I work at the Chang Dress Shop sweeping and stuff."  
  
"Oh, I don't have a job yet." He said.  
  
"Well I do, but I get to live with my brothers instead of some foster family or whatever." Said Sasami.  
  
"You know, you're really cool, for a girl. I mean i've seen you around school, but I never thought of you as, cool." Said Gohon.  
  
She smiled. "Aww that's so sweet! You're showing your feminine side!" She said.  
  
Next Scene  
  
Zechs was out on his law cutting the grass with clippers. His wife was out on a lown chair.  
  
"Hey buddy, what are you up to?" Trowa asked Zechs.  
  
"Making crop circles, only with grass." Zechs replied.  
  
Trowa frowned.  
  
"Mommy, can I have a little sister?" Goten asked.  
  
"Why dont you write a letter to God?" His mother suggested.  
  
He nodded and ran up to his room. He took a pad of paper out of the desk that was in the middle of his room. Then he sat down on the floor and began to write.  
  
Dear God, I have been good' he stopped writing, ripped the paper off, and crumpled it up.  
  
"He won't believe that one."  
  
He started again, Dear God, I've been a little good,' "no, he ain't gonna believe that either."  
  
He started again, Dear God, I tried,' "err nope."   
  
He crumpled them all up. Then started thinking. He thought about soemthing his mother told him. "Boy don't you dare touch that statue! That's the virgin Mary, mother of God."  
  
He went down stairs and got the Mary out of her box. Then he brought her to his room and put her in the closet. Then he sat down to write again.  
  
Dear God, if you ever want to see your mother again, send me a little sister.' and with that done he put it in an envalope and then mailed it to God.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
Quatre and Kiyone were talking.  
  
"Is it really hard to pay for living here?" She asked.  
  
"Well, yeah, but we get by. I mean our parents didn't leave us pennyless!"   
  
She laughed.  
  
"I can't imagine losing my mom and dad," said Kiyone.  
  
"You shouldn't have to." He replied.  
  
She smiled.  
  
"So, what's your dream?" He asked her.  
  
"To be a really famouse artist, I'd love to go to this one school in America i've wanted to school there for as long as I can remember." She replied.  
  
"I hope you get to go there soon then," he said.  
  
"No way! It's a school for rich kids. No way would my family get the money." She replied.  
  
"Always think positive you know." Said Quatre.  
  
"Yeah, but I know I won't go. I'll probably have to earn the money myself when I'm older. But that's ok."   
  
"Hey when do your parents want you home?" He asked.  
  
"Three." She replied.  
  
He nodded. "No problem, want to go to the park?" He akse.d  
  
"Sure."  
  
Next Scene  
  
Mrs Chang was filling out the last of the paper work for the Artists School in America. She knew that Kiyone would be so excitied.  
  
"She'll be amazed that we got the money together to send her to America!" Said her mother.  
  
"Yeah, and I'll miss her. . .not." Said Rei.  
  
"When's she coming home?" Asked Mr. Chang.  
  
"Three." Said Mrs. Chang.  
  
"I can't wait." Said Mr. Chang.  
  


   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/ainosenshisoap



	6. Ai no Sehsi Sailor Moon sopa opera Episo...

Previously on Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon: Quature and Kiyone go out, Gohon and Sasami have a talk, Goten writes a letter to God, and takes God's mother hostage. Kiyone's mother and father get the money together to send her to an American Art school.   
  
Please check out _**Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon's**_ website!  
[http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/ainosenshisoap][1]  


(Important note from the author) The Usagi and Mamoru in this story are **not** the ones from the Anime! They are the ones from the manga. And you may be like 'so?' The original manga love story of Usagi and Mamoru is VERY different from the anime. Most people think Mamoru is a jerk to Usagi in the anime, but if one looks at how Naoko Takeuchi intended Usagi and Mamoru's love to be, one shall see a Mamoru who is so loving, generous, sweet and kind. Mamoru doesn't even LOSE his memory in the manga! Never once does he break up with her! Misinformation and just, plain wrong ideas of the couple and of Mamoru. In the Stars series of the manga Mamoru asks Usagi to marry him and she excepts.   
  


Now on with the Episode: 

Usagi couldn't take it any longer. She had to go see Mamoru again. She had to tell him that she was sorry and that there was nothing between them. Nothing. She felt addicted to seeing him. All that was in her head was him. But she felt obligated to her family, and to Heero, to marry Heero.   
  


She slipped outside and walked down the walk way silently. Then she broke into a run. And ran all the way to his house. She was breathing heavily as she rang the door bell. 

One of his sisters answered the door. 

"Hi," Usagi said. 

"Hello, who are you looking for?" The girl asked. 

"Mamoru," she replied. 

"He's in the kitchen." 

"Thank you," Usagi said as she stepped into the house. 

The young girl pointed to the kitchen door, Usagi nodded and went in. He was in the room washing dishes, which was a surprise to her. She walked over and touched him on his shoulder. He turned around. 

"Oh Usagi-san!" He exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" 

"Talk. I mean to talk." She replied. 

"If it's about last night I'm so sorry. I won't breath a word of it to anyone." He said as he put the dish towel down. 

She nodded then stood staring at him. 

"Yes?" He said. 

"Umm well I just get this feeling when I'm around you." She said. 

"Oh?" 

"Yeah you're just so. . . bright. Brilliant. There's just this golden light about you. And a power. . ." She trailed off. 

"Well umm." 

She pulled him into a passionate kiss. He pulled away though. 

"You're Heero-san's fiancee!" 

She kissed him and took his hand. "Can we go some where more private?" She asked. 

"What about marrying Heero and becoming his wife?" 

"_Here_ and _now_ are all that matters." Replied Usagi.   
  


(Opening credits with theme song)   
  


Everybody's looking for that something 

one thing that makes it all complete 

You find it in the strangest places 

Places you never knew it could be   
  


Some find it on the face of their children 

Some find it in their lovers eyes 

Who can deny the joy it brings 

When you find that special thing 

You're flying without wings   
  


(Show's back)   
  


Next Scene   
  


Kiyone walked in her front door to find her whole family waiting in the living room. 

"What's going on?" She asked. 

"You know how you always wanted to go to that American Art School?" Said her father. 

She nodded her head. 

"Well, we finally have the money to send you there!" Said her mother. 

"Really?!" She practically screamed. 

Her mother nodded. 

"When do I leave?!" Now this she screamed. 

"On one week," replied her dad. 

"That's not a lot of time, but I'll take it!" She said dancing around the room. 

Rei laughed, she herself was in her second year of college and all most done school. 

"Wow I gotta call my friends!" Kiyone said. 

Mrs. Chang smiled and mentally patted herself on the back.   
  


Next Scene   
  


After Gohon had gone home Sasami called her best friend Hotaru. 

"You'll never guess who was over at my house!" Sasami said excitedly. 

"The people from the CLAMP company?" Hotaru guessed sarcastically. 

"Barton Gohon!" Replied Sasami. 

"Oh wow!" 

"Yup he came over for cookies. He's amazing." Sasami said. 

"Ahh. I know. That's quit a catch girlie." 

"That I know. I really like him for who he is though." Said Sasami as she twirled the phone cord around her finger. 

"You're gonna have to help me find a boyfriend now," Hotaru said with a laugh. 

"Sounds fun." 

"So, how's you meet him?" Hotaru asked in a serous tone. 

"in the park, by the lake. He was ailing a toy sail boat." She replied. 

"Ooh how romantic!" 

"Sasami laughed as she swung her legs over the arm of the big stuffed chair she was sitting in. 

"You think you'll get married?!" 

"Wahh!? We haven't really known each other for a day even!" Sasami said blushing right red. 

"You never know." Replied Hotaru. 

"No. . ."   
  


Next Scene   
  


Heero turned the knob to the door of the Tsukino mansion. He let himself in to the great hall where he ran into Setsuna. 

"Good afternoon Heero," said Setsuna. 

"How are you?" He asked. 

"Fine thank you." 

"Have you seen my Usako?" Heero inquired. 

"No, can't say that I have. She must still be upstairs." Said Setsuna. 

"She's not home." Said Ayeka as she came down the stairs. 

"Oh?" Said Heero. 

"She left half an hour ago." Said Ayeka. 

"Do you know where to?" Asked Setsuna. 

"No. But Heero I need to tell you something important." Said Ayeka. 

"I know what you're going to tell me," he replied. 

"Really?" Said a surprised Ayeka. 

"Yeah, and I'm ok with it." He said. 

"What?!" 

"You, you hate the idea of a double wedding." He said. 

"No, that's not it." Said Ayeka.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Quatre was at home talking to his brother Trunks. 

"She's amazing! Besides being gorgeous, she uh, so her." Said Quatre. 

"You sound like a love sick puppy, or just a sick dog." Replied Trunks. 

Quatre gave his brother a shove. 

"Don't see you with any girl," said Quatre with a leer. 

"That's because I'm taking care of this frickin' house." Replied Trunks. 

"Do I hear resentment in your voice? Because I went on _one_ date?" 

"Yes. I'm the oldest. It just all seams to rest on my shoulders." He said with a sigh. 

"Hey bro, I'm here." Said Quatre.   
  
  
  


   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/ainosenshisoap



	7. Ai no Sehsi Sailor Moon sopa opera Episo...

The last time on Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon have been preempted. 'Cause I fee like it. Hehe instead we bring you this news bulletin: Who does and Doesn't think that the idea of Rei and Heero starting a relationship is a good idea? If I don't get many votes either way I'm gonna make them start something. But if a lot of you are opposed to the idea review and tell me. OR should Usagi marry Heero?? Also please check out Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap's website! [http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/ainosenshisoap][1]

We now return to our regularly scheduled program already in progress.   
  


Episode Seven   
  


Mamoru and Usagi went up to his room. 

"We shouldn't be doing this," Mamoru whispered. 

She kissed him softly. 

"Tell me, do you have a girlfriend?" She asked. 

"No, but _you_ have a _fiancee_!" 

"Forget it. The world only exists within this room." Said Usagi. 

They spent some time talking, in fact most of their time. But some of it was spent kissing. But nothing more! 

(Shows opening credits and theme song) 

Everybody's looking for that something 

one thing that makes it all complete 

You find it in the strangest places 

Places you never knew it could be   
  


Some find it on the face of their children 

Some find it in their lovers eyes 

Who can deny the joy it brings 

When you find that special thing 

You're flying without wings   
  


(Show's back)   
  


Next Scene   
  


"Then what is it?" Asked Heero. 

"Last night Usagi was outside kissing Chiba Mamoru." Replied Ayeka. 

"The police officer? The one we hired to guard the estate?" Said Heero angrily. 

"Yes." 

"I'll have to confront her, we cannot have secrets." He said as his eyes flickered. 

Setsuna looked worried. '_She __**must**__ marry Heero.'_ she said to herself. 

Heero stood tapping his foot on the floor. How could she do this to him? Hadn't he always bought her everything she could ever want? Mamoru wasn't rich. He couldn't give her anymore money. Why the hell would she want him?   
  


Next Scene   
  


Mrs. Peacecraft went in her new house to finish putting things together in the living room. She hung up painting and put down rugs. Then she went looking for her statue of Mary. But she couldn't find it anywhere. 

Just then Goten walked into the room. His mother's head snapped around and she pointed her finger at him. 

"You!" She growled. 

"Ok, ok! I hide it in my closet. I get a baby sister and God get's his mother back." He said. 

"Oh got forgive us." She muttered. 

"Why? What did you do?" Goten asked as he put his wad of gum on the underside of a table. 

"I gave birth today." She replied.   
  
  
  


Next Scene   
  


Mamoru kissed Usagi. She pulled away and put one finger on his lips. "I have to go home now," she whispered. 

She took her finger away. And he kissed her again. 

"I'll see you out." 

Then tip-toed out of the house and she waved to him as she started down his walk way. He couldn't believe she was in his house. And then in his room. 

"Who was that?" Asked his sister Ami. 

"An Angel." He replied. 

"Your Angel?" Questioned Ami. 

"No, she belongs to someone else." He said. 

"Are you completely sure about that?"   
  


Next Scene   
  


Ayeka and Tenchi were at the dress shop. 

"I love this shop!" Said Ayeka excitedly. 

"I'm glad," said Mrs. Chang. 

"I'm here for my dress fitting," said Ayeka smiling. 

Mrs. Chang nodded. They went into the fitting room and measured her. 

Tenchi stood out side waiting. He smiled thinking of her in her wedding gown. 

Rei laughed at Ayeka who was practically jumping up and down. 

"You have to stay still!" Rei laughed. 

"I'm just _so_ excited!" 

"Is he your prince charming?" Asked Rei as Ayeka calmed herself. 

"Oh yes! I've known him since I was little and I love him more than I can say!" 

Rei smiled.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Usagi opened the door and walked into the hall. "Heero!" She exclaimed. 

"Usako," he replied. "Did you or did you not kiss Mamoru last night?" 

"What are you talking about?" She asked. 

"And where were you just now?" He demanded grabbing her arm. 

"None of your damn busyness!" She yelled. 

He squeezed her arm, "you will tell me _now_." 

"You're hunting me! Let go!" She yelled. 

"Tell me!" 

She squinted in pain. "I was at the square! Looking at wedding gowns!" 

"I don't believe you," he said as he squeezed her arm even tighter. 

She cried out in pain. 

"Heero!" Shouted Setsuna as she came into the room. 

He let her go. "You are never to see him again. You're mine and you will marry me. These, feelings you have for him will dissipate." 

She nodded her head and backed away. She then ran up stairs to her room. 

"Sometimes you have to hurt the ones you love for their betterment." Said Heero.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Kiyone called Quatre on the phone, and he was the first one she called. 

"Quatre! My dream came true! I'm going to that art school in America!" She said excitedly. 

"I'm so happy for you!" 

"I knew you would be!" She said as she jumped up and down. 

He was happy that her dream had come true. But she was part of his dream now. It made him sad to think she would be leaving shortly. 

"I'll miss you," he said suddenly. 

"I'll miss you too," she replied. 

"You write to me ne?" 

"Yes, and I'll try and call a few times." She replied. 

'And you won't for get about me when you're with all those American boys?" Quatre asked. 

"No! I'll tell them all about you!" She said. 

"Before you leave, will you come with me on one last date?" He asked. 

"Sure!" She replied. 

"We'll meet at the lake. Have a picnic, and then go out on the lake." He said. 

"It's a date Quatre-chan." She replied.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Usagi was in her room crying. She couldn't figure out her feelings. Not now. It was driving her insane! She had always known no one but Heero. At least in a romantic way. She had dated him since her freshmen year in high school. 

She wiped her eyes on her sleeve. Then she blew her nose on a tissue. 

Then there was a knock on her bed room door. 

"Yes?" She replied. 

"It's me Heero, I'm here to apologize." 

"Then you may enter." She replied. 

He came in with his head down. "I'm really sorry for the way I acted, truly I am." He said. 

She nodded but said nothing. 

"Will you forgive me?" He asked as he sat beside her on the bed. 

"You've hardly ever hurt me." She said. 

"You made me angry." He replied. 

She looked up at him. He put his hand on hers. Then he kissed her. 

"Wait a second, why do you smell like after shave?" He questioned. 

"I. . . I don't know. The woman with the spray bottle, she didn't say what it was." Lied Usagi. 

He narrowed his eyes. "You know I can tell when you're lying, and you, are lying." 

"Please I'm sorry I really am." She said. "Don't be mad at me!" 

Then his cell phone rang. "Excuse me I need to take this, it's my mother." He said. 

She sighed with relief. He left the room.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/ainosenshisoap



	8. Ai no Sehsi Sailor Moon sopa opera Episo...

Yesterday on _**Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon**_: Heero gets violent but swears it only for Usagi's good. Quatre realizes that if Kiyone leaves, so does one of his dreams. But he wants her to live her dream out. He asks her to promise to go out on one more date with him. Usagi's mother is worried that she will not marry Heero and make the biggest mistake of her life!   
[http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/ainosenshisoap][1]

* * *

The votes are in, and you the readers chose who Usagi will chose! In Episode 10 you will read how she chose Heero. But be warned the story starts out as if she wasn't going to.

* * *

  


_**Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon**_   
  


Episode 8   
  


It was the next morning in the Tsukino mansion. Setsuna was up early planning a romantic dinner in the mansion for Heero and Usagi. She had ordered 50 forget me nots. She bought Usagi a new dress even. If she could just show Usagi how good she and Heero were together. She knew then Usagi would never again leave his side! 

"Good morning Setsuna," said Goku with a smirk. 

"What do you want?" She snapped. 

"To make sure your plan works. The money we would lost is more than your worth." He replied. 

"Oh step off it! This is about love and happiness!" Yelled Setsuna. 

"Oh that's a loada crap." He snorted.   
  


(Shows opening credits and theme song) 

Everybody's looking for that something 

one thing that makes it all complete 

You find it in the strangest places 

Places you never knew it could be   
  


Some find it on the face of their children 

Some find it in their lovers eyes 

Who can deny the joy it brings 

When you find that special thing 

You're flying without wings   
  


(Show's back)   
  


Next Scene   
  


Usagi pulled on a red velvet long sleeves shirt over her head. She would have worn shorts sleeves, it sure is warm enough in the mansion for that. But she had a black and blue mark on her arm between her shoulder and elbow. 

Heero was slowly changing. He wasn't himself. Before he was never strong enough to bruise her. He had grabbed her a few times over the past year out of anger. But never had he actually hurt her. 

She shook her head and headed down the stairs quietly. She was almost out the door when her mother caught her. 

"Dear, where are you going?" Her mother asked. 

"To look at brides maids dresses." She replied casually. 

"Ok, but be back soon, we need to have some mother daughter time. You're getting married after all." Said her mother with a smile. 

"Yeah ok." She said as she walked out the door.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Heero was once again bowing before the mirror. 

"You have come again baring no fruit, I grow weary of this. Find me my starseed and I will share my power source with you." Said Neherenia. 

"Oh good and gracious queen." Said Heero as he bowed so low his face was on the ground. 

"We must find the star seed before Queen Kaguya comes. She has already started unleashing her snow dancers on our beautiful earth." Said Neherenia. 

"As you wish my queen." 

"Usagi, you fiancee, she is your next target." Said Neherenia. 

He nodded. "Lately I have noticed a new power flowing through her." 

"Oh?" Replied Neherenia sounding interested. 

"Yes, one I have never felt coming from her before." 

"Check her for the starseed, and even if she is not the one, bring her too me." Said Neherenia. 

He bowed and turned to leave.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Rei was outside waiting f forth but to the food Market to arrived. She saw the bus coming down the street. But suddenly it stopped frozen in ice. 

"What the hell?!" 

Five snow dancers were heading up the street. 

"Mars Star Make-up!" She called and transformed. 

The power took over some what, this was her first time fighting. The power guided her. 

"Mars Fire Soul!" She yelled. 

The fire shot from her finger tips and a snow dancer blew apart. 

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Called Mercury. 

Another snow dancer gone. 

"Venus Love Me Chain!" 

Mars disposed of the last of them. 

"Good job," complemented Mercury.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Usagi knocked on Mamoru's front door. And he answered it. 

"Oh please, Heero was here last night warning me to stay away from you." Mamoru said. 

"I won't let him hurt you," she replied. 

"It's not me he threatened to hurt." Mamoru replied grimly. 

Usagi pushed him into the house and closed the door behind them. 

"Mamo-chan. Please can we be alone?" She asked. 

He looked around and then nodded. They went up to his room. As soon as his dark wooden door was closed and locked, Usagi grabbed him and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. He took her by both arms just between the elbow and shoulder to lay her down on the bed. She cried out in pain. 

"Did I hurt you?" He asked. 

She pulled up her sleeve and showed him her bruise. "See it's only my arm I got this yesterday." 

"What happened?" 

"Heero was in a rage. He didn't mean to." She said softly. 

"Oh Usako." He replied. 

She pulled him on top of her and kissed him. "Mamo-chan, make love to me." She whispered.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Rei kept thinking about the man who wanted the bright green wedding gown. He had some evil ora around him. One that she worried about. He some how was connected the visions she was having. 

Suddenly she fell to her knees. Something horrible was going to happen. Some one would die. But who? Who was it? A terrible evil was approaching. And she couldn't stop it. . .   
  


Next Scene   
  


Sailor Saturn had awakened. The Senshi of death, destruction, and rebirth was ready to protect the princess. She joined Sailor Mercury and Luna who were talking in an alley way of the arcade. 

"Luna, who is Sailor Moon and our Princess?" Asked Mercury. 

"Tsukino Usagi." Luna replied. 

Mercury didn't realize their princess was in her house at this very moment. 

"We must ind her today she is in grave danger." Said Saturn darkly. 

Just then Sailor Mars joined them. "What can we do? We don't even know where she is at the moment!" 

"I'll use my computer, but it will take some time." Said Mercury.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Mamoru lay next to Usagi playing with her hair. Usagi suddenly had a bad feeling, like this was the last time they would ever be together. She touched his face and he kissed her. 

"I have to go to the market Usako. I promised my mother that I would do the food shopping before she got home." 

"I'll come with you. Right now I want every minute that I can with you." She replied. 

He smiled. The two of them walked to the food market talking the whole way. Usagi gasped when she saw Heero leaning up against a wall next to the door. 

"So, you really have betrayed me?" He asked. 

"Oh Heero," she sighed. 

He took out the Kaleidoscope, "when I'm done you and I will go home." 

He aimed the kaleidoscope at her. The kaleidoscope beeped and he knew she had the starseed he was looking for. He hit the button on the kaleidoscope and colored light shot out. It went through her chest and her starseed came out. She fell to the ground like a marionette that had just had it's strings cut. 

Heero took the glowing starseed. 

"Pease Heero! She cannot live without the starseed!" Yelled Mamoru. 

"Sure she will!" Heero replied. 

The senshi hadn't been able to get past he dark mental shield Heero had put up. In a flash Heero was gone. And so was Usagi's life. . . .   
  
  


   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/ainosenshisoap



	9. Ai no Sehsi Sailor Moon sopa opera Episo...

_**Ai No Senshi Sailor Moon**_ soap opera website address: [http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/ainosenshisoap][1] go there for character lists as well as cool DBZ GW MKR wall paper and more!  


Episode 9   
  


* * *

I have more characters and more story ideas. But if you the readers are not going to review I take that to mean you don't care. Saying you like it is great. Suggesting this a good too. Pointing out mistakes is are really great help! And flames are ok. I want to know what you think. If you don't review I assume you don't care therefore I'm inclined to stop posting. The hits to review ratio are bad ok. I think that if I get 16 reviews I'll keep going. But ya know if you're really nice the ones of you who do review I'll think about.   


* * *

  


Heero presented the starseed to Neherenia. As soon as the starseed left his hand the mirrors glass shattered. Heero was consumed in a wave of black energy. He forgot all of his life before, his life started now. 

"Now we will make this world ours!" Said Neherenia. 

She stepped out of the mirror's frame. Her long hair swept across the floor. She laughed as the pure power from Usagi's starseed flowed through her veins. 

"What can I do for you my queen?" Asked Heero. 

"Kill the Sailor Senshi." She replied. 

He nodded and went out to get his new Gundam which he built using his own private fund. Just incase anything ever happened that would require the help of a Gundam. Now he would use it to trash the city and destroy it, taking it for the darkness. 

For a second his eyes were normal and he said, "what am I doing?" 

But as suddenly as they had bee normal, they were red once more.   
  


Next Scene   
  


the shield that had kept the senshi away dropped as soon as Heero was gone. The Senshi dropped to Usagi's side. 

"Princess!" Rei cried. 

"Damn that bastard!" Yelled Minako. 

"No. He possessed by some evil energy. He would never hurt her knowingly." Said Mamoru. 

"Wake up Usagi!" Yelled Hotaru. 

Sailor Venus shook Usagi repeatedly but Usagi was still lifeless. Mamoru transformed into Tuxedo Karmen. 

"The true darkness approaches." Said Sailor Saturn. 

"That's right. We must prepare for the fight of our lives." Said Mars.   
  
(opening credits and theme song) Everybody's looking for that something  
one thing that makes it all complete  
You find it in the strangest places  
Places you never knew it could be  
  
Some find it on the face of their children  
Some find it in their lovers eyes  
Who can deny the joy it brings   
When you find that special thing  
You're flying without wings  


Next Scene   
  


Usagi was lost in the darkness. One that was everywhere. All she could feel was the darkness._ Is this hell?_ She thought to herself. No one could hear her crying, so then why was she? The tears fell ut Usagi couldn't see them. She couldn't see her own hands even in front of her face. She was so very alone. . . 

"Selenity*," said a voice. 

She looked around, but of course could not see anything. 

"Selenity," the voice repeated. 

And then in a flash she could see a sliver light, and a woman. The woman looked like her. And she knew her as her past mother. 

"It is not time for you to die. You are to save this work, and then take the throne. You will live forever as the ruler of this planet. It is your destiny." Said Queen Selenity, her mother. 

"I know, but my starseed was taken. I cannot get it back myself. Neherenia has it." 

"I can give you the power you need, but only for ten minutes. Then the power source will run out and you will once again be dead. To defeat Neherenia you will need to draw energy from the Senshi, trust in them." Said her mother. 

"Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu," said Usagi.   
  


*Selenity is the name used in the manga. In the anime they changed it to Serenity because they can't really say the letter "L".   
  
  
  


Next Scene   
  


"The darkness shall swallow the people of earth whole!" Yelled Neherenia. 

"Hello my sister, for get all about me?" Said Queen Kaguya in an icy tone. 

"How could I? In fact, I have a surprise for you." Replied Neherenia. 

Kaguya laughed at her come back. "Well, go on then." 

Suddenly a mirror popped up from the ground behind Kaguya and she was sucked in. 

"And there you shall stay, locked in a mirror!" Said Neherenia laughing. 

"Bitch! You can't do this to me!" Kaguya screamed as she pounded her fists on the glass. 

Neherenia laughed and was gone.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Usagi's eyes fluttered open. Mamoru saw and he ran to her side. 

"How?" He whispered. 

She stood up and transformed. 

As the darkness covered more and more of the earth, Mamoru became weaker. He started to cough, and he coughed up black blood. 

"My Senshi and Sami, lend my your energy!" Yelled Sailor Moon. 

"Princess" they all said in unison. 

Their power went into Sailor Moon and the legendary Holy Chalice appeared. She used the chalice to transform into Super Sailor Moon. 

"I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon, I shall punish you!" 

With a flick of her hand Nehereni sent all the senshi flying. Sailor Moon was still standing. 

"Moon Crystal Power!" She yelled. 

A white warm light blasted from the crystal. That light hit Neherenia's fingers and slowly trailed up her body, and blew her apart.   
  


Next Scene   
  


"Damn Gundam!" Heero yelled. 

Suddenly, he snapped out of it. Neherenia no longer had a hold on him. But he remembered what he had done. 

"Oh no!" Ye yelped. 

He got out of his Gundam. What had he done? He was so caught up in the power, he had lost himself, and possibly Usagi.   
  


Next Scene   
  


The Darkness slowly faded away like smoke. Usagi's starseed appeared, but was no longer glowing. It was less than plain, it was sucked dry. Mamoru closed his eyes and gave what energy he could spare to her. With the darkness leaving his powers were returning. His own crystal*, the golden crystal appeared. He used it to power her starseed which started to glow faintly. 

The starseed returned to her and she woke up. She was back in her normal clothes and smiling. He started at her. Trying to memorize the way she looked. Because he knew was he was going to do next. 

She ran into his arms and hugged him. Tears rolling down both their cheeks. Mamoru kissed her softly. 

"Usako, Heero-san loves you very much. His world will be torn apart if you leave him. Please I beg of you, marry Heero-san." Said Mamoru. 

"Is it what you want?" She asked. 

"Yes, and you want it too, so does Heero." Replied Mamoru. 

She kissed him again. 

"I love you Mamo-chan." 

"I love you to Usako. But you love Heero-san too." 

She nodded. 

"Usako." Said Heero. 

She ran to his arms and held him tight. 

"If you love something let it go." Mamoru whispered to himself. 

*in the manga Mamoru is the holder of the golden crystal. 

Next Scene   
  


Not far off in space an evil laugh echos off planets and darkness, but who is it?   
  
  


   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/ainosenshisoap



	10. Ai no Sehsi Sailor Moon sopa opera Episo...

_**Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon**_ [http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/ainosenshisoap][1]

Episode 10   
This Episode is brought to you by the reviews of: Smantha whitemagick_@yahoo.com, SSJ4 Sailor Menz ssj4sailormenz@yahoo.com, HarukaNoin, Small Serenity, and Silver Flare. Since they've review my 8th and 9th episodes one of them if not both episodes. but since they have i've decided to keep going thanx you guys!

  


  


Quatre and Kiyone were on their last date together. Quatre's heart was breaking as he rowed out to the middle of the lake. 

"I'm really gonna miss you. But I'll keep a picture of use together all the time. And I'll think about a lot." Said Kiyone. 

He smiled. "You dream first, then you come home to me ne?" 

"Yes!" She said then pulled him into a passionate kiss.   
  


We interrupt this Important soap opera to bring you a not important new thingy to bring you the latest in the battle for the white house, (LIVE) 

In the court room: "isn't there a law that umm says that you have to recount all the votes until Al Dork, I mean Gore votes wins?" Asked David Boies Al Gores attorney. 

"No you idiot! No one gives a crap about the election anymore! They wanna watch their soap operas!" Yelled the judge. 

Al Gore opened his mouth to say something, but never got the chance. 

"I object! Over ruled! Case closed!" The judge yelled. "now i can watch passions." he said happily.

Now back to our regularly scheduled program and not edited just because this dumb news.  


Next Scene   
  


Sasamie and Hotaru were in Sasamie's living room having an indoor picnic. And it was just the two of them. 

"So you think Usagi-san and Heero-san's wedding will be on TV?" Hotaru asked. 

"Maybe! Probably E! and Style. Who know what else!" Said Sasami. 

"I heard it's gonna be a double wedding the same day and time as Ayeka-san's and Tenchi-san's." Said Hotaru excitedly. 

"You'd think you were getting married," Sasami said giggling. 

"But it'll be the wedding of the century!"   
  
  
  


(Theme song) 

Everybody's looking for that something 

one thing that makes it all complete 

You find it in the strangest places 

Places you never knew it could be   
  


Some find it on the face of their children 

Some find it in their lovers eyes 

Who can deny the joy it brings 

When you find that special thing 

You're flying without wings   
  


Next Scene   
  


Mamoru picked up the news paper on the kitchen table and saw that the front page story was. The double wedding. It broke his heart. But Usagi's well being was the main thing. He was from the wrong side of the tracks, and we all know first class only marries first class. That's real life. 

"You miss her don't you?" Said Ami. 

"Yes, like part of my being." 

"Why did you give her up then?" Ami inquired. 

"When you love some one for real, all that matters is that they're safe and happy. Even if that's not with you." He replied. 

She frowned at the thought. Then smiled at her own brother's heart.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Heero was standing out side Usagi's bed room. He had something he wanted to ask her. As soon as she opened the door he asked. 

"Usako, why don't you spend the night at my house tonight?" 

"Heero, we've been through this before. I'd rather we wait till after we're married. It just adds to the magic." She replied. 

He sighed. She was a hard one to break. "Fine." He replied. 

"Let's get going. We've got shopping to do." She said. 

He nodded.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Marren was in her front yard digging a hole. 

"What are you doing?" Minako asked as she walked up. 

"They're all over the house!" Marren yelled. 

"What are?" Asked Mina, almost horrified at what the answer might be. 

"Skeletons! They keep talking and making their teeth chatter!" Marren said as she hugged the shovel in fear. 

Minako's eyes grew wide. "In your house?!" 

"Yes, they just appeared last night." Replied Marren. 

Goten walked out and fell into the hole. Marren started shoveling dirt into the hole. 

"What are you doing?!" Minako yelled in shock. 

"Burring." Marren replied darkly.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Goku was upset to learn his rival, Vegeta was coming to town. He already had a mansion near Goku's. But moved to California when his oldest daughter started school there. Vegeta and his wife Mihoshi have three daughters, Sakura, Ringo, Fuu, Umi and Hikaru. 

Goku and his family were invited to Vegeta's mansion for a formal dinner. 

"I don't want to go." Announced Usagi. 

"This is just one of those things you have to do to be a first class lady." Replied her mother. 

"My company and his company are always fighting for the number one spot on the charts. 

Said Goku. 

"I find the dinners to be very dull and utterly pointless." Said Usagi. 

"But I'll get to show you off," said Heero with a smirk. 

She rolled her eyes playfully.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Minako got Marren and Goten's mother. She came out hold a desk lamp. 

"Marren you quit burring you brother or I'll smack you with this here lamp!" Hilde yelled. 

Marren through the shovel in the hole and hit her brother. 

Minako went over to Marren and said, "are those voices in your head bothering you?" 

"No. They don't bother me. They keep my company. But the voices in _your_ head, now _they _bother me." She replied. 

"_**My**_ head?!" 

Marren nodded. "I think I'm gonna get something to eat. I haven't eaten in three days. Emi, Buffy and CeCe at my food all the other times." Marren said. 

"Oh?" 

"Yeah. They're never around when I h ave school or cleaning to do. Not usually. Or when I'm being punished. But they're there to eat. And to go to parties. And stuff like that." Said Marren. 

"Doesn't your mother notice?" Asked Minako sound concerned. 

"Only when Emi's here. Because she has a valley girl accent." Replied Marren. 

"Really?" 

"Like yeah. Cause I like don't like Marron she's like to like lame. So like I like to take over." 

Minako didn't know wether to duck or run.   
  


Next Chapter   
  


Kiyone shivered. The winter air was moving in. It was too cold to go without a light jacket, but she knew in only a few hours she'd need her heavier coat. 

"When I get to America, I'll buy you your Christmas gift there." Suggested Kiyone. 

"And I'll find you something here." He replied. 

"Something small and inexpensive, shipping is murder!" 

"I'm really gonna miss you Kiyone." Said Quatre. 

"I'll miss you a lot too! Bout you won't forget me, promise me that please?" She begged. 

"No, never, as long as I live you be a part of me." He promised. 

"You're amazing Quatre." She said as she took his hand. 

The wind blew her hair in the wind and the coldness of the wind made her cheeks pink. 

"You know that the really amazing thing is that I have you." he said. 

She blushed, even more than the wind was providing. She closed her eyes. 

"You ok?" He asked. 

"Yes. I'm just trying to etch everything in my mind. Every little thing about you. I want to remember this day for the rest of my life." 

"I agree. I'll keep all of this in my heart." Said Quatre as he too closed his eyes.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/ainosenshisoap



End file.
